


high p.2

by rideorparadise



Series: high [2]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideorparadise/pseuds/rideorparadise
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Series: high [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653832
Kudos: 1





	high p.2

Freya felt every vein of her body electrified, Colt thrusts from behind made her weak on the knees but he held her by the waist. Her other support was her free hand holding the bathroom counter, her busy one had a joint to his lips.

His head fell back at the bliss of her around him and the high they shared, releasing more smoke into the tight space - damp, cloudy, loud.

Sweat.

He loved to see his cum dripping down her legs, from her pussy - swollen, throbbing, slick.

She turned around, his hand squeezed her ass. She panted “I– love–”


End file.
